


Riviera Ride for Ray Vecchio Day

by Shadow2Serenity



Category: due South
Genre: Gen, Ray Vecchio Day 2016, dsvb challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 18:02:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8112061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow2Serenity/pseuds/Shadow2Serenity
Summary: For RayV Day 2016, I offer you a virtual ride in a real live Riv (such as it is; the video quality leaves a bit to be desired, I admit, but so does my phone camera). But whatever you do, DON'T USE MY LIGHTER!!!





	




End file.
